Prisoner of War
by WhistEvermoon
Summary: Distraught by being powerless to help the Dragon Keristrasza as she was taken by the Aspect Malygos, Whist Evermoon assembles a group of his closest friends to infiltrate the Nexus and rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

The snow capped summit of Frostblade Peak swirled with white around a small shrine that was enveloped with clear blue magic. Within the confines of the blue light, the wind had no effect as temperatures plummeted. Temperatures plummeted, but within the confines of the blue light, the wind had no effect_._ The shrine sat perilously close to the edge of a sheer cliff. It was not the place for night walks or aimless wandering. Death would most surely be the result if one would be unfortunate enough to fall.

This particular shrine was favored by those who traveled here to meditate before the stone table. Here the seeker was certain to face the inner turmoil that sought to destroy him. Meditating here cleansed the evil within, clearing the mind and soul to think more clearly, respond to life more passionately.

Whist, a night elf, sat cross-legged on the stone table of the shrine which overlooked the Fjord valley. He loved to be enveloped by the blue magic. It was this magic that had drawn him to the shrine to begin with. Comfort and warmth surged through his body as he meditated, eyes closed and breathing controlled. New falling snow had covered the tracks he had made to reach the shrine. Beside him a large crimson dragon lay stretched out on her belly as her long neck held her head high outside the swirling blue magic. She also seemed to love gazing over the expanse below. The cold wind swept around them, and Whist curled more deeply under the flaps of his heavy leather cloak. His long white braid blew freely with the wind. The air was bitter cold to his nose and a tear froze to his cheek. Underneath his cloak, a small scaled head pushed aside a flap and crooned up at him. Looking down, he smiled and softly stroked the baby dragon's head. But the little companion quickly buried his head under the cloak where it was warm and safe.

"_How could I have let this happen?"_ He wondered. "_She was right there and I couldn't save her. It was as if my legs had a will of their own. She said 'Run,' and I did."_

"She chose to save you over herself," said the dragon in a deep rumbling voice. Tarastrasza moved her head to look at the night elf, "She knew what would happen to her if she helped you. Keristrasza saw in you the potential to save the dragons from themselves."Gently pressing his hand on the back of the baby dragon inside his cloak, Whist looked again at the valley before him. Closing his eyes he reached out with his mind to the far lands to in the east—Dragonblight and then Borean Tundra. The magic here at the shrine bolstered his mind and allowed him to search more intensely for his friend. He saw the bustling port of Valiance Keep where young men and women were lined up to receive their assignments for the fight against the Scourge and Arthas.

"If only they knew what they were getting into...", he thought to himself. Tarastrasza rumbled, "You knew, yet you still came." She side-glanced her friend. "We have been through a lot together, yet I still cannot see what drives you." Whist smirked and blocked his thoughts from his friend, "Perhaps someday you will know." She growled at him, "Don't patronize me young one. You have proven your worthiness to us, but do not forget to whom you speak." With that she rose to her feet, spread her wings, and stretched to try and warm herself a bit. "We need to go to the Temple; Krasus would like to speak with us."

Whist tried to stand, but his legs tingled from being seated for so long. He finally got his sluggish limbs to obey him. He dislodged the small whelp from its pseudo nest inside his cloak. Reaching up to his right shoulder with his left hand, he adjusted the crimson brooch that held his cloak in place. Terastrasza lowered her neck for Whist. "Isn't that the Ruby Brooch of Dahlia?" The night elf stopped as the baby dragon flew unsteadily in the wind and then landed on his shoulder. "It is. I haven't been able to bring myself to tell Krasus of her demise, or of how the scourge was able to corrupt her, even with her loyalty." He grasped the dragon's scales and hoisted himself up onto her neck. "I'm going to hold onto it for now." As he spoke the ruby within the brooch brightened and glowed softly, slightly lighting his face. Whist wiped the ice tears from his face. He was ready.

"Aeriastrasza, come here!" he shouted over the wind. The whelp soared and landed in front of the elf. Whist opened a pocket on the inside of his cloak and the small dragon crawled into it and curled into a ball.

"All right Tara, let's go to the Temple."


	2. Chapter 2

"All right Tara, let's go to the Temple." The dragon beat her mighty wings and scattered snow about them. She took a few steps forward, launched herself off the cliff, extended her wings to catch the wind, and glided almost effortlessly through the air toward the Temple. Whist smiled as the air whipped about his face. He held the front of his cloak together with one hand and held onto Tara's mighty horns with the other. As the landscape changed beneath the mighty wings of the dragon, Whist checked his belongings that were strapped down behind him. Reaching back he pulled Wolfslayer Sniper Rifle off the top of the pile and examined its dark barrels.

"You are not polishing that thing while on my back," the voice of Tarastrasza entered his mind. "The last time you did that it spilled and I had a black stain on my scales for a week."

Whist smirked as he released the hem of his cloak and pulled a soft rag from an inner pocket." All right, I won't use the oil." He inspected the long twin barrels as he carefully stroked the metal with the cloth. Below the bottom barrel was a thin spike of metal that protruded farther than the barrels. He moved the cloth toward the other end of weapon and opened the round chamber that held the ammunition. It held six rounds and had an ornate wood stock and hair trigger. Next he polished the scope on both ends, clearing away debris that would obscure his sight. When he finished, he pulled the butt of the rifle to his shoulder and peered through the scope. The sight of Wyrmrest Temple came into view as they passed over the mountains between Grizzly Hills and Dragonblight. Once again, the dragon's voice entered his mind, "Keep a sharp eye out Hunter, the Blue Dragon flight is particularly strong today. Krasus urges us to be cautious upon our approach." Tara then folded her wings into herself and dove toward the frozen surface of the earth. "Let's hope we can get in unnoticed. "Whist put away the cleaning cloth and pulled out three large red shells. With a satisfying click, he inserted them into the weapon's cartridge. Spinning the circular loader he pulled another three shells out of his ammunition pouch and filled the weapon. "If we are spotted, just concentrate on getting to the top of the Temple. I'll take care of anything that follows us."

"Are those Mammoth Cutter shells?" the dragon asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, with a little extra..." his response was cut off by a roar from above. "Looks like we've been spotted, Tara! Bank left!"

The dragon banked and the snow beside them exploded from an arcane frost bolt. Twisting around, Whist pulled back the hammer on his weapon and told his friend, "Soar high and straight!" The dragon beat her wings hard to go higher into the sky, and again the snow burst as it was struck. Whist squeezed the trigger of his rifle and the weapon reverberated against his shoulder as the shells launched from the barrel. He pressed the trigger two more times but missed the target. The next shot, however, exploded within the pursuer leaving the attacker disoriented and confused.

Turning around, the night elf saw his mount preparing to launch a fiery blast at the dragon that was blocking their path. As the fireball hurled toward the obstruction before them, Whist squeezed off twin shots that struck the chest of the drake as the blast of fire enveloped the enemy's head. The miniature explosions burst apart small patches of scales. The drake's blood poured out. Pulling the trigger for the last time, he fired the last shot out of his clip. As it hit the drake, **Tara **beat her wings faster and flew straight up the side of the Temple. Whist watched as his enemy dropped from the sky and onto the ground with a thud that sent the snow whirling into the air. Just before Tara passed the outer ledge of the top of the Temple, she twisted her back toward the temple so the nimble night elf hunter could leap onto the snow rimmed balcony. He landed with his legs bent to absorb the force of his weight and his arms extended from his body. His gun was held high, clenched tightly with one hand as he balanced himself with the other. Standing up straight, he pulled the clip from the gun with his left hand and emptied the used shells onto the ground. Clicking the holder back into the weapon he slid the gun into the leather holster positioned diagonally across his back. He pulled a loose strap with his left hand, tightening the holster around the twin barrels just before the clip. Pushing open the right front of his brown fur-lined cloak, the crimson whelp crawled out and up onto his shoulder just over the brooch. A moment later several sacks that were strung together by a thick leather strap dropped to the ground with a long pole weapon as known as a Halberd secured to the top. Whist discarded his cloak revealing a scar running all the way up his left arm. He pulled up lightly on the Halberd, the weapon came free, and he held it up straight beside him. A small chain held a hook to the bottom point of the weapon, which was also covered in white fur matching the band just below the seal that held the head of the Halberd in place.

Another night elf walked up and stood beside him. She had unnaturally deep crimson hair that flowed freely around her shoulders. It was matched by light red linens that layered over her pale violet flesh and were held in place by a dark belt with straps over her shoulders. "Tara, we really need to talk about your idea of clothing," he told her without speaking words.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone's a critic," she quipped. "Besides, I chose the form of a night elf to make you more comfortable. If you would rather, I could take on the form of a high elf like Krasus." Whist smiled as they walked forward into the circle of the Dragon Council. They stopped and stood in the middle of the ring of dragons. In front of them stood Krasus who was next to and a little in front of the Red Dragon queen, Alexstrasza. To the left, a small female gnome stepped forward. Her eyes perpetually closed, she proclaimed, "Time is clouded, uncertain. The only certain aspect of time is its uncertainty. It can be altered, changed, for good or ill." She pointed at Whist as he stood with the spear held vertically to the ground in his left hand and the tiny dragon on his left shoulder.

"Whist Evermoon, you have earned the trust and loyalty of one from the Crimson Flight and that of the Wyrmrest Accord. Yet your future is shrouded in darkness and mystery." She stepped back and a darker woman stepped forward. The smirk on her face belied her beautiful features and flawless complexion.

"I can feel your fear night elf. It seeps forth from you as fire from the mountain side. But there is more to fear than me or any of my flight."

Whist stared at her, "That's not fear you sense Dark One," He stepped toward her, his face stern as he spoke boldly for all to hear. "That's the anger and sadness of a tortured soul who wishes to see all those who call Deathwing 'father' to perish." Whist turned his eyes toward Krasus as he continued, "Why have you called us?" His face was still hard and angry, with due respect to his former master. Nalice pulled her face into a scowl and stepped back into the circle. Krasus stepped forward, his high Elvin features glistened as if covered with the kind of scales that seem to sparkle in even the lowest light.

"We have received word that Keristrasza is being held inside the Nexus. We fear that there is no hope for her, but we must end her suffering." He glanced back to the woman standing behind him, she slowly nodded. "You must carry out this task for us. You were there with her; she will know you and consider it an honorable death if you are the one who lands the final blow."

Walking forward, Krasus placed his hand on the hunter's shoulder. "You may also find a few answers that you have been looking for." Krasus looked deeply into Whist's eyes, who felt as though this being of great power was looking right through him. "You have come far in the time since we first met…when Rhonin brought you to me for training." Leaning forward, he whispered, "When you return, we will discuss that brooch." Pulling away, the dragon beamed a smile at the night elf.

Whist snapped a crisp salute, "I will not fail." He turned and walked toward the platform from where he had entered. Tara joined him.

Alexstrasza spoke to her mind, "Guard your heart young one, he is still a mercenary. That he can never leave behind."

Without turning around, she replied, "Forgive me, my Queen, but that is where you are wrong."

She continued to follow after the night elf in front of her. Before she reached him, the tower shook and there was a roar from the northern end. A blue dragon landed on the platform before Whist. Looking into his eyes, a calm voice entered his head and spoke sweetly, "There is nothing you can do for her."

The night elf shouted as he gripped his Halberd even harder and charged at the beast before him. Slicing upward from the ground, the weapon merely glanced off the drake's hard scales. Twisting around, Whist planted the point of his thin weapon into a small crevasse in the ground and pushed up into a kick. His feet hit the drake but did little damage. As he landed back on the ground, he pulled the shaft into his hand and rolled quickly away as a large claw raked the ground where he had been a moment before. **Tara** rushed forward with the other council members close behind her. When she pulled her hands back they began to glow with fire. By then Whist had dropped his spear and unsheathed his gun. He quickly loaded a large shell. "Last one **Tara**, make it count!" he shouted.

Taking aim, he fired. The shot grazed the side of the drake's neck and exploded, loosening the scales just as Tara finished her spell. The bolt of flame seared the weakened area of the drake and exposed flesh beneath the nearly impenetrable armor. The council then unleashed their blows upon the intruder.

Itharius extended his hands saying, "Waking Nightmare!" and the enemy began snapping at imaginary intruders with its gaping maw.

Chromi hopped up next to him and raised her short arms, "Sands of Time consume you!" The color of the scales began to darken as the drake quickly aged.

Nalice then stepped forward, "Death be upon you and all your kind!" With that she thrust out both her hands and molten rock appeared underneath the blue dragon and lifted its roaring agonizing flesh over the side of the keep. The elf hunter stepped up to the scarred edge of the balcony. He peered over the rim and saw the remains of the blue dragon. He placed his gun into its holster and donned his cloak.

Aeria flew to him and landed on his shoulder while Tara walked up beside him. She placed a hand on his arm as her gaze shifted from the dead dragon below them to Whist's face. His cream eyes stared with a calmness that barely covered his intensity. Looking behind them, Tara's queen locked eyes with her underling for a moment before looking away at her consort as he returned to her side. Tarastrasza knew what the Dragon queen was thinking, but refused to acknowledge her warning.

"He is unstable, unreliable; his drive to wake the sleeping Ysera from her nightmare has clouded his mind." Before she could respond to Alexstrasza,

Whist spoke softly and sternly. "Let's get to Dalaran, I need to recruit some help for this quest." He turned and walked to pick up his four bags with a grunt and then slung them over his shoulder. Striding back to the edge, he scooped up his Halberd and looked to his draconic friend. "Let us be away."


	4. Chapter 4

A very impatient warlock drummed her fingers on the wood table top as she sat across from a man wearing silver and gold plate mail armor. His gloves were on the stand next to a saucer dish that was elaborately decorated with swirling violet lines that seemed to move every time he raised it up to his lips. The hot black liquid passed his lips as he drank with a satisfying slurp. The woman's fiery red hair fell about her shoulders which were covered with a dark material worn loosely around her small frame.

"Dear, calm down. He will be here," said the man as he placed his cup of coffee back on the saucer. "Why not drink your tea?" He offered gently as he sat deeper into his chair. The woman stopped drumming her fingers and eyed the man and then her tea. A slight smile broke out on her face as she reached for the mug.

"He is late you know," she said matter-of-factly as she picked up her mug, "Although, I'm not sure why I'm surprised or worried." Sipping the herbal mixture slowly, she closed her eyes and savored the delicate taste. "Jasmine, I love Jasmine!" Smiling again, she placed the mug down but kept her hands about it to absorb the warmth.

The man sighed, "Your worrying is for naught. The boy knows how to take care of himself, Redd." He picked up his mug again and took a slow sip.

"I know, but it's the Mama instincts in me that cause me to worry about him. In so many ways he is still young." She stared at the amber water in her mug as if she were in deep thought.

"Even though he is twice our age," he paused thoughtfully, "but I understand what you mean." He waved his hand dismissively, "He always has trouble with people. Remember that lovely warrior from last spring?"

Redd nodded her head, "Ah, yes. How could I forget? He was so smitten he couldn't speak a word to her. I thought it was so adorable." She took another sip. "But he has come a long way since then. There has been the whole ordeal with Keristrasza being taken by Malygos; and Ysera in her eternal nightmare. He has sobered up some."

"He certainly isn't that hot-headed mercenary we found over a year ago, that's for sure." The man laughed.

"Oh, I'm still a mercenary, and I am still very much hot-headed," came a booming voice from the doorway. Whist entered through the veils into the elegant sitting room and smiled slightly. "Kenada, Redd, I'm so glad you were able to come to Dalaran and meet me on such short notice. I sent out the letter as soon as I could." The couple at the table stood and greeted their friend.

"Always a pleasure, Whist!" Redd said as she wrapped her arms around the elf in a tight embrace and then released him. As she backed away, Kenada approached and clasped arms with the elf hunter as comrades in arms do. Retaking their seats, Whist pulled up two more chairs to the table and sat down in one. A few moments later a barmaid entered the room and Whist placed an order for himself and for the guest who had yet to arrive. As she left, Redd patted the night elf's gloved hand.

"So, tell us why you asked us here." Whist related his tale about his summoning to the Temple and what had been asked of him by Krasus. About halfway through his storytelling, the barmaid returned with a bowl of fruit and a pot of green mint tea along with two more mugs. Pulling a small throwing knife from the folds of his clothing, Whist stabbed an apple from the bowl and carefully sliced into it.

"I need help to go in the Nexus after her." He looked at his two old friends, trying to read their thoughts as he concluded his story. Slowly, he took a piece of his apple and bit into it, his eyes still fixed on the two across the table. Their faces were expressionless for several minutes until Kenada set down his empty mug.

"You have followed us into worse places than the Nexus," The man said. He looked across to his wife as he picked up the pot of tea. "It's only fitting that we return the favor." He poured the tea into his coffee-stained cup and sat back. "Besides, what fun would be left for us should you succeed?"

Whist smiled and leaned back in his chair as he raised the cup to his lips. Before he could speak again, a slender night elf with fiery hair entered the room. Dark-hued fabric blended with her skin and contrasted with her hair and slightly red glowing eyes. Whist stood and offered her the chair next to him. When she was seated, he poured her a mug of the herbal mint concoction. Redd giggled into her hand as she watched the display; Kenada merely took another sip of his drink.

"Are you going to introduce us?" the paladin finally said without looking up. Whist recognized the playful tone in his voice and curved his lips into a mischievous smile. Standing, he swept his arm around toward the young lady at the table.

"May I introduce Tarasa, apprentice mage." Whist sat down and extended a hand to the female warlock, "These are my close friends and companions, Redd, and her husband, Kenada." The female elf nodded with a neutral look. Going back to his apple, Whist turned his attention to the new arrival. "Is everything ready?"

Tarasa tilted her head slightly in his direction, "A message was sent and she should be expecting you in Darnassus any day now."

"Wonderful!" He slipped another slice into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I need to make a trip to replenish my supply of ammunition…should not take but a couple of days."

"Ah!" exclaimed Kenada, placing his mug down as he reached for a bag at his feet. "I have the supplies you and your sister asked for." Hauling it up, he dropped the heavy satchel on the table with a clank. "That should be enough ore to last her awhile." Whist pulled a small leather sack off of his belt and tossed it to the man.

"Thank you, as always." He then looked to his companion who had just joined them. "Would you like to go with me?" Tarasa shook her head from side to side.

"No, Krasus has something he wishes to discuss with me." She extended her hand and placed it on the crimson brooch that sat squarely on his right shoulder. "You should go see your Shan'do before you leave. I know she would be overjoyed to see you." Whist nodded and stood again. He wiped the blade of his knife on the table edge before it disappeared under his cloak. He left the remnants of his apple on the table and pulled the bag of ore over his shoulder.

"Redd, Kenada, I'll be back in a few days. I suggest you gather what supplies you may need for a trip into the Nexus." He looked at his two friends and then at the Draconic Mage. Then he turned and left the tavern, leaving his friends alone with one another. As Tarasa began to stand, Redd spoke without looking at the young woman.

"I don't know many night elves with red hair. It seems an oddity."

Tarasa sighed, "I'm a half-breed."

"Then Whist must be a good friend. Most people would not tolerate half-breeds such as yourself," Kenada stated flatly.

The humanoid dragon looked down, "Yes, he is a good friend." Redd leaned forward and examined the young red-headed elf.

"I know that look. Seen it before, don't know why I'm surprised." She chortled to herself. "I would be careful though, if I were you." Her eyebrows rose with this unexpected warning. Tarasa merely gave the warlock a quizzical look. The paladin continued in his wife's response as she took another sip of her drink.

"It's because of his last contract. He was sent to deal with the Worgen on Bloodmoon Isle out in Grizzly Hills. We aren't sure what happened, but he has been more distant since he returned."

"Almost like when Keristrasza was taken," Redd added. "Not only that though, he is hard to get close to in that respect." Redd stood abruptly and looked toward the door, "My dear, we need to get ready." As she moved past the dragon elf, Redd patted her shoulder before leaving. Kenada bowed and apologized before following his wife.

"What is this feeling she referred to...?" Lightly touching her heart, Tarasa was enveloped by a white light as she teleported herself away from the inn.


	5. Chapter 5

A very impatient warlock drummed her fingers on the wood table top as she sat across from a man wearing silver and gold plate mail armor. His gloves were on the stand next to a saucer dish that was elaborately decorated with swirling violet lines that seemed to move every time he raised it up to his lips. The hot black liquid passed his lips as he drank with a satisfying slurp. The woman's fiery red hair fell about her shoulders which were covered with a dark material worn loosely around her small frame.

"Dear, calm down. He will be here," said the man as he placed his cup of coffee back on the saucer. "Why not drink your tea?" He offered gently as he sat deeper into his chair. The woman stopped drumming her fingers and eyed the man and then her tea. A slight smile broke out on her face as she reached for the mug.

"He is late you know," she said matter-of-factly as she picked up her mug, "Although, I'm not sure why I'm surprised or worried." Sipping the herbal mixture slowly, she closed her eyes and savored the delicate taste. "Jasmine, I love Jasmine!" Smiling again, she placed the mug down but kept her hands about it to absorb the warmth.

The man sighed, "Your worrying is for naught. The boy knows how to take care of himself, Redd." He picked up his mug again and took a slow sip.

"I know, but it's the Mama instincts in me that cause me to worry about him. In so many ways he is still young." She stared at the amber water in her mug as if she were in deep thought.

"Even though he is twice our age," he paused thoughtfully, "but I understand what you mean." He waved his hand dismissively, "He always has trouble with people. Remember that lovely warrior from last spring?"

Redd nodded her head, "Ah, yes. How could I forget? He was so smitten he couldn't speak a word to her. I thought it was so adorable." She took another sip. "But he has come a long way since then. There has been the whole ordeal with Keristrasza being taken by Malygos; and Ysera in her eternal nightmare. He has sobered up some."

"He certainly isn't that hot-headed mercenary we found over a year ago, that's for sure." The man laughed.

"Oh, I'm still a mercenary, and I am still very much hot-headed," came a booming voice from the doorway. Whist entered through the veils into the elegant sitting room and smiled slightly. "Kenada, Redd, I'm so glad you were able to come to Dalaran and meet me on such short notice. I sent out the letter as soon as I could." The couple at the table stood and greeted their friend.

"Always a pleasure, Whist!" Redd said as she wrapped her arms around the elf in a tight embrace and then released him. As she backed away, Kenada approached and clasped arms with the elf hunter as comrades in arms do. Retaking their seats, Whist pulled up two more chairs to the table and sat down in one. A few moments later a barmaid entered the room and Whist placed an order for himself and for the guest who had yet to arrive. As she left, Redd patted the night elf's gloved hand.

"So, tell us why you asked us here." Whist related his tale about his summoning to the Temple and what had been asked of him by Krasus. About halfway through his storytelling, the barmaid returned with a bowl of fruit and a pot of green mint tea along with two more mugs. Pulling a small throwing knife from the folds of his clothing, Whist stabbed an apple from the bowl and carefully sliced into it.

"I need help to go in the Nexus after her." He looked at his two old friends, trying to read their thoughts as he concluded his story. Slowly, he took a piece of his apple and bit into it, his eyes still fixed on the two across the table. Their faces were expressionless for several minutes until Kenada set down his empty mug.

"You have followed us into worse places than the Nexus," The man said. He looked across to his wife as he picked up the pot of tea. "It's only fitting that we return the favor." He poured the tea into his coffee-stained cup and sat back. "Besides, what fun would be left for us should you succeed?"

Whist smiled and leaned back in his chair as he raised the cup to his lips. Before he could speak again, a slender night elf with fiery hair entered the room. Dark-hued fabric blended with her skin and contrasted with her hair and slightly red glowing eyes. Whist stood and offered her the chair next to him. When she was seated, he poured her a mug of the herbal mint concoction. Redd giggled into her hand as she watched the display; Kenada merely took another sip of his drink.

"Are you going to introduce us?" the paladin finally said without looking up. Whist recognized the playful tone in his voice and curved his lips into a mischievous smile. Standing, he swept his arm around toward the young lady at the table.

"May I introduce Tarasa, apprentice mage." Whist sat down and extended a hand to the female warlock, "These are my close friends and companions, Redd, and her husband, Kenada." The female elf nodded with a neutral look. Going back to his apple, Whist turned his attention to the new arrival. "Is everything ready?"

Tarasa tilted her head slightly in his direction, "A message was sent and she should be expecting you in Darnassus any day now."

"Wonderful!" He slipped another slice into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I need to make a trip to replenish my supply of ammunition…should not take but a couple of days."

"Ah!" exclaimed Kenada, placing his mug down as he reached for a bag at his feet. "I have the supplies you and your sister asked for." Hauling it up, he dropped the heavy satchel on the table with a clank. "That should be enough ore to last her awhile." Whist pulled a small leather sack off of his belt and tossed it to the man.

"Thank you, as always." He then looked to his companion who had just joined them. "Would you like to go with me?" Tarasa shook her head from side to side.

"No, Krasus has something he wishes to discuss with me." She extended her hand and placed it on the crimson brooch that sat squarely on his right shoulder. "You should go see your Shan'do before you leave. I know she would be overjoyed to see you." Whist nodded and stood again. He wiped the blade of his knife on the table edge before it disappeared under his cloak. He left the remnants of his apple on the table and pulled the bag of ore over his shoulder.

"Redd, Kenada, I'll be back in a few days. I suggest you gather what supplies you may need for a trip into the Nexus." He looked at his two friends and then at the Draconic Mage. Then he turned and left the tavern, leaving his friends alone with one another. As Tarasa began to stand, Redd spoke without looking at the young woman.

"I don't know many night elves with red hair. It seems an oddity."

Tarasa sighed, "I'm a half-breed."

"Then Whist must be a good friend. Most people would not tolerate half-breeds such as yourself," Kenada stated flatly.

The humanoid dragon looked down, "Yes, he is a good friend." Redd leaned forward and examined the young red-headed elf.

"I know that look. Seen it before, don't know why I'm surprised." She chortled to herself. "I would be careful though, if I were you." Her eyebrows rose with this unexpected warning. Tarasa merely gave the warlock a quizzical look. The paladin continued in his wife's response as she took another sip of her drink.

"It's because of his last contract. He was sent to deal with the Worgen on Bloodmoon Isle out in Grizzly Hills. We aren't sure what happened, but he has been more distant since he returned."

"Almost like when Keristrasza was taken," Redd added. "Not only that though, he is hard to get close to in that respect." Redd stood abruptly and looked toward the door, "My dear, we need to get ready." As she moved past the dragon elf, Redd patted her shoulder before leaving. Kenada bowed and apologized before following his wife.

"What is this feeling she referred to...?" Lightly touching her heart, Tarasa was enveloped by a white light as she teleported herself away from the inn.


	6. Chapter 6

Whist walked up the stairs into the Violet Citadel. It had been several years since he had last seen his Shan'do. His last goodbye to her was when he left with her husband to Stormwind. He had changed much in those short years, but her words of wisdom and skills of training rang through his head ever more clearly.

Stopping only briefly, he wondered what she would think of some of the things he had done, those he had killed, and the hatred that resided within his heart. The thoughts were brief as he neared the top of the staircase and his former trainer came into view. She stood as dominant and beautiful as he remembered her to be. His love toward her had ever been almost veneration. She was everything he had strived to become.

As he drew closer, he heard words being spoken from her mouth to a soldier nearby. Her husband next to her was overseeing the defense of the city and the possible direction of the Kirin Tor in the Nexus War that currently engulfed Northrend and the magic users of the world.

"Be sure to send reinforcements to Coldarra and bolster our forces to the south, we need to learn how to destroy those surge needles before they are all operational." Vereesa Windrunner pointed at the map the soldier held as he listened intently. Whist waited until the soldier was finished speaking and snapped a crisp salute.

"Sergeant Major of the Fourth Stormwind Infantry Squad. I'm reporting for duty, what are my orders?" A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as Vereesa heard the familiar voice. Older and more mature, but definitely familiar. Waving the soldier away, she turned to meet the new arrival.

"Your papers?" Whist pulled a tied envelope out of pouch and handed it to the woman. Upon opening the envelope and examining the papers she let a smile play across her features for a mere second before changing her countenance to a more grim and disdainful look. Folding the papers back in on themselves, she inserted them into the envelope and held it closed.

"Who was your trainer, Sergeant?" she asked with a stern face.

"Ma'am, I was trained by the best ranger that this world has to offer. She taught me how to respect nature and all that lives in it while also protecting those who dwell with it."

"Her name?"

"Vereesa Windrunner, Ranger General of the Silver Covenant."

Letting loose a short laugh she spoke, "Impossible, Vereesa Windrunner has never had an apprentice, and certainly not a Night Elf." Whist smirked to himself,

"I can assure you, my lady," he bowed down deeply, "that I would never state such a thing if it were false. My code as a mercenary would not allow it."

"Just your mercenary code?"

"No, my promise to her. To only speak truth where truth is due and to not use it to endanger the lives of those to whom it truly belongs. This, you know, is the ultimate wisdom of truth."

"A very wise statement," she said flatly while looking at the Night Elf before her. After a few moments of silence, a smile broke out once again on the High Elf's perfect features. "You received training that most would die to receive, and look what you have become. A mercenary for the Alliance."

She placed her hand on his shoulder as Whist rose and looked her in the eye. "I am proud of you, my dear Thero'shan," she spoke softly, with respect and pride. She then drew him into a loving embrace and Rhonin, her husband and comrade, also smiled with pride and love. Once the Ranger General released him, Whist extended a hand of greeting to the leader of the Kirin Tor. They embraced in a warrior's embrace. Before Rhonin could speak a word, Vereesa tapped the hunter on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow her. Whist's gaze drifted from the human to the High Elf, then back again. The human mage nodded and smiled.

"Go, I know she has much she wants to tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

The grass rustled in the wind as two dreanei stared each other down. As they stood in their ready stances, wooden bokens poised to attack, a robed figure appeared between them and glanced at each. Both were females, but one wore only a thin layer of cloth in the form of pants and a long sleeved shirt, while the other had plate covering her body.

"Begin," the robed man rumbled as he leapt backward away from the two combatants. Lavvi, the cloth-clad dreanei, held her boken to one side in her left hand as her opponent charged toward her. She raised her right hand and began a short chant. The water in the air around her hand began to crystallize when she suddenly thrust her hand toward her assailant. The bolt of freezing air flew through the air and struck the warrior, stiffening her muscles and restricting her movement.

Pulling her right hand back, she chanted again, only this time the air crackled with heat and a ball of fire coalesced in the palm of her hand as she grunted and threw the weapon of flame toward her opponent. Malavi the warrior felt her muscles return to their former state as she pulled a trinket from underneath her armor and held it in front of her.

"Spell cancellation," she yelled just before the ball of fire got to her. When it dissipated, Lavvi was a mere few feet away, her boken skimming the ground as she ran. The warrior brought her weapon up and was ready to deflect and parry whatever the mage threw at her. Just as Malavi was about to swing, her opponent vanished for a split second and then she felt her feet growing cold. Looking down, she realized that she had been caught in one of Lavvi's special combination moves.

Twisting her neck, the warrior could see her opponent was now behind her and working on her next spell. Before she could react, three more identical mages appeared on all sides. She was surrounded. Pulling a scroll from her rear pouch, Malavi waited for the clones and the original to make their move. After a series of chants and complicated hand signs that the four mages repeated in unison with one another, a fiery dragon appeared over their heads and fire was released.

Malavi broke the seal on the scroll at the same time that she said a prayer to the Naruu for protection. The whole area in the center of the mages was engulfed by flames; the ground singed as smoke rose and swirled quickly into the sky. As the attack subsided, Malavi flew out of the smoke, the mark of the Naruu evident on her forehead as she brandished her wooden boken.

She released a barrage of attacks on the mage, which were mostly all deflected. Lavvi blocked one attack with her own weapon and then crouched low to sweep out the warrior's legs. Malavi avoided the attempt to trip her by leaping into the air; she then countered by bringing her training sword down toward the head of her opponent. The mage easily blocked the blow from her low position and pushed up against the warrior as a crashing wave of water condensed around her and threw the opposing dreanei several yards away.

When Malavi came to seconds later, she rolled to her feet and into a ready position with her sword in front of her. Lavvi was nowhere to be found. Attentively she surveyed the area for any sign of the tricky mage. Just then, she once again felt the icy chill flow into her feet as Lavvi appeared in front of her.

"This again?" Malavi sighed with a heavy accent, "It did not work before, why would it work now?"

Again the three clones appeared and began chanting as icy particles of water appeared about their hands. Malavi counted down the seconds to when she would be free from the trapping ice. The last few moments were agonizing and she felt as though she would not escape. Just as the trap released, the clones unleashed the shards of ice that they had been creating. Malavi dodged the first as it streaked by, just inches from her face. She felt it cool the air as it passed.

As the second streaked closer she raised her armored left arm. The shard pierced and then shattered to nothing. A thin trickle of blood streamed down her arm as she knelt and whirled beneath the last of the shards, coming up into a wide swing, Malavi caught one of the clones at the chin and sent it through the air. She watched it fly into the air then fade away as if it had never existed. Sidestepping, the warrior brought the hilt of her sword into contact with the forehead of another clone; it too disappeared. The last clone and the original brought their bokens to bear and unleashed a barrage of lightning-fast blows at the warrior. Malavi blocked, dodged, and parried until she was able to decipher which one was the clone—its moves slightly lagging behind the original. After dodging another blow from the original the warrior thrust forward and skewered the clone in its chest, causing it to vanish.

Lavvi then disappeared again and reappeared behind her opponent. Placing her hand on the back of the warrior, she pressed lightly and sent a bolt of arcane power through Malavi's body, immobilizing her. Lavvi then moved to the front of the warrior and pushed her gently so that she would fall to the ground. Pulling up her training sword, she held it to Malavi's throat and spoke in a breathless accent.

"Do you yield?" The female on the ground merely smiled and nodded. Lavvi pulled the sword from her friend's throat and then assisted her up. As Malavi brushed herself off with Lavvi's help, there was clapping. Looking up, they both noticed three mages approaching bearing the mark of the Kirin Tor. The human mage who had been clapping spoke first.

"Wonderful show! Very gripping! I especially enjoyed the incorporation of a traditionally druidic technique!" Lavvi watched the human as he kept a warm smile on his face. "I was told that there were a few skilled mage adepts here in Stormwind, but never did I expect one of them to be a Dreanei!"

Lavvi sighed and walked past the two shadowy mages that followed the human, Malavi close at her heel. "I'm hoping that there is another reason you are here other than to insult my friend." Malavi stated flatly as she moved into the shade of the nearby cart and removed her training armor. After putting down the training sword, she turned to face the mages as they followed her and Lavvi to the cart.

"I do, in fact." The human said. "I was sent by Rhonin himself to see about recruiting battle mages for the northern campaign." He reached out and took the discarded training sword and held it. "He wants to have a battalion of young, able mages who can wield a sword and magic together." The man pulled a scroll from the folds of his robe and held it out to the young mage. She took it hesitantly with her eyes fixed on the Human. She opened it slightly to read its contents. She gasped as she read aloud. "Calling all able-bodied mages to Dalaran to undergo special training with Rhonin and the high mages of the Kirin Tor!" She closed the scroll and looked at the man before her. "Battle Mages?"

He nodded and continued, "Nothing is official yet, but those who make their way to Dalaran for this training will have the opportunity to become official members of the Kirin Tor and be a part of the offensive against the Lich King as Battle Mages."

Lavvi smiled, "What do I need to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So you spent some time in outland?" Vereesa stated as she poured violet liquid into tall twin glasses. Picking them up, she handed one to Whist and then sat across from him on an overstuffed cushion chair with her legs crossed. Whist took a sip of the sweet grape juice.

"Yes, I was there for almost a year, fighting back the advance of the Burning Legion. I was taking any work that came to me. But also, I tried to learn as much as I could about the Netherwing Flight and the Infinite Flight. I also accompanied others into the Tempest Keep, the citadel of Kael'thas Sunstrider. I lost several good friends there."

"What of that traitor, Kael'thas?"

"Sad to say he was not brought down by any of my arrows. All I know is that he was defeated when other bands of adventurers entered into his sanctum seeking riches."

"It's unfortunate that you weren't the one to slay him. That would have been a marvelous twist of fate." Vereesa set down her glass and sat back.

"Very unfortunate." Whist took another sip of his drink as Vereesa spoke again.

"Where is Chi? I haven't seen that old girl for nearly as long as I haven't seen you." She pulled a bag out from behind her chair. "I have something that she may like."

"Are those...?"

"Kibler's Bits? Yes." Vereesa tossed them over to her former apprentice.

"I hear they are all the rage with hunters now." A sad look washed over Whist's face as he held the bag.

"There were some...complications in one of my contracts. Chi has been...changed."

"You don't mean the cursed offspring do you?" Whist merely nodded. A servant walked into the room before Vereesa could speak again and whispered to his former teacher. She leaned toward the servant and asked with concern painted on her face, "Are you certain?" To that the servant nodded.

"What is it?"

"The Blue Dragon flight seems to have upped their timetable," she said as the servant was waved away. "They are activating surge needles all across Dragonblight and even here in Crystalsong Forest."

Whist leaned forward in his chair with a quizzical look. "What exactly do the surge needles do?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't know." She stood, moved to her bookcase, pulled a tightly bound tome from the lineup, and opened it. "They are devices created by Malygos in order to burrow into the ley lines of the planet and reroute mana pools to the Nexus, his lair." Whist also stood and walked to where his Shan'do was holding the book.

"But to what end?" She handed him the book, which displayed a circular platform with piercing spikes along the edges and the center circling an empty area.

"He wants to take magic away from the mortal races, or so we are told by Krasus."

"You don't think that is true?"

Vereesa sighed, "I'm not sure what to believe anymore. But one thing is certain; you must complete your task with utmost haste. We can catch up and converse again after you have returned."

Whist nodded handed the book to her, "I will hurry then."

Lavvi made her way up the stairs and entered the Violet Citadel where her scroll told her to meet with Rhonin. Her nerves were on edge as she unknowingly held her breath. She had never thought that a young aspiring mage such as herself would even be considered for the Kirin Tor, but here she was. She was about to meet the leader, the very man she idolized and aspired to follow. She had dressed in her best robes, which had been freshly steamed and pressed. She hoped that she looked as dignified as any ruling member of the Dalaran Council. A gleaming sword that appeared to be made of shimmering crystal was strapped across her waist just above her tail, a parting gift from her friend and mentor.

As she approached Rhonin, her legs began to shake a bit beneath her robes. She tried as best as she could to calm herself down. She approached Rhonin as he gave her a pleasant smile. Lavvi held out the scroll that had been given to her by the recruiter and smiled back. Rhonin took the scroll and opened it, and after reading the first sentences he spoke softly.

"You are the first one to receive one of these scrolls." He closed the paper and placed it within the folds of his robe. "I hear the recruiters are being very strict in whom they select. You must have some exceptional skill for them to have given you one at such a young age. What is your name?" Lavvi's cheeks flushed a deep blue at the compliment.

"My name is Lavvi. Just Lavvi."

Rhonin extended a hand to her, "It is very good to meet you Lavvi, and welcome to Dalaran." She quickly took his hand and shook it. "Unfortunately we cannot begin the training until more have arrived." He glanced behind her, "Which from the looks of it, will be awhile." Just then Whist brushed by, his footfalls resounding urgency as he passed quickly out of sight down the stairs. Rhonin's wife then appeared beside her husband and whispered into his ear. Nodding, he returned to the young mage before him. "I just so happen to have a matter that needs attended to, if you are interested." He smiled again as a quizzical look came to Lavvi's face.


	9. Chapter 9

(Written by Callina for use in the story Prisoner of War)

A female paladin breathed deeply as she slowly finished wiping the blood off her sword and sighed. The Borean Tundra was a beautiful place, but just as everywhere else, there was a great amount of danger. Her plate armor was slightly dented and tarnished from the continuous fighting within the Nexus War. For the past several weeks she had been working closely with the Mages of the Kirin Tor to free those that had been captured by the Blue Dragonflight. She surveyed the field of slain blue dragon-kin. Dismay coursed through her heart as the mages gathered their own.

Once Callina finished recovering the mages, the Kirin Tor at the Amber Ledge sent her across the ravine to the island called Coldarra to report to the camp within the transistus shield. On her way there, Callina witnessed something truly terrifying. From the back of a red dragon, she saw Malygos himself emerge from the Nexus and took a Crimson Drake from the ground right before his keep. As she watched, a silver haired night elf dove away from the two dragons as Malygos released an icy blast upon the red dragon. Her roar echoing through the valley was the only testament to her defiance of his will. Once Callina was again on the ground, she asked a few questions at the camp within the shield. With some careful prodding, she found that Keristrasza had aggravated The Spell-Weaver by killing his consort, what he planned on doing with her was unknown. From the look on the young Paladin's face, the mages could tell that anger boiled within her. Cautiously, they mentioned that it would be unwise for her to go into the Nexus alone. She sighed, hiding some of her anger and reluctantly agreed, wondering if she could help the poor dragon from whatever nightmare the Master of Magic had in store for her.

The Mages at Coldarra insisted that Callina take account of what goods she had collected from the land. As she flew back towards the Bastion of the alliance expedition in the north, She took comfort from the plentiful new metals that she could use in her experiments of new armor and weapons. She also felt that the Light within was pleased with this venture into an unexplored and hostile land to see what she could do to help bring the reign of the Lich King to an end.

Since she had come north, Valiance Keep had been besieged by the Scourge, but through her efforts, and the help of others, she had helped to disrupt the Nerubian army by dropping bombs down their tunnels. Through her travels, Callina also assisted a young lady with finding her once deceased brother, this resulted in her first encounter with a deathknight. She had been apprehensive towards the Deathknight who called himself Thassarian and claimed to destroy the Lich King and his forces. It was his devotion to both his sister and the Alliance that softened her attitude towards him. It reminded her of her days training in the ways of the Order of the Silver Hand. Unsure of whether this once former hero of the alliance was trust-worthy, Callina was willing to give him a chance.

Once at Valiance Keep, Callina found a message had been waiting for her from Arlya, a night elf hunter that was a friend of hers. The message asked Callina to help out with some of the hunters engineering experiments with supplying extra metal from the north. The message stated that Arlya would be in Darnassus for awhile at her workshop, making it easy for Callina to get there from the mages' city of Dalaran. Once she checked her stock of cobalt ore, Callina found that in her adventuring around the Tundra she'd gotten a lot more than she had realized.

"It'll be good to see Arlya again anyway" Callina thought as she relaxed on a gryphon as it soared back to Dalaran. The towers of the floating city soon loomed on the skyline and she grinned, loving the view. She had been there once as a child, before it had been ravaged in the Third War and then hidden away, before it was later moved to Northrend to spearhead the war to fight Malygos and the Scourge in unison. She made her way to the Silver Enclave, where in one of the doorways at the top came what appeared to be the same night elf she had seen several days before outside the nexus. "Hm, he looks a bit like Arlya" Callina thought, but shrugged off the feeling and she extended her hand and touched the gateway.

The now familiar disorientation of portal traveling faded quickly from her muscles, leaving Callina in the Night Elven temple by the moonlit fountain. Almost immediately there was a sense that something was horribly wrong. It filled her head with the awful sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that the she always felt when undead were very near. Callina froze, confused as to why the undead would be in the heart of the Night Elves' territory.


	10. Chapter 10

Whist made his way from Lady WIndrunner's presence and slipped through the crowded streets of Dalaran, preoccupied with the task at hand. His thoughts wondered as he ducked and dodged around the many adventurers who had come north seeking fortune. When he reached his destination, which seemed to take longer than it should, the guards of the Silver Enclave welcomed him and granted him access to the open plaza where shimmering portals rippled a silvery color as they hovered a few feet above the ground. Whist ascended the stars to the upper part of the Inn where he purchased some of the special Dalaran brewed Green Mint Tea for his sister, knowing that she would enjoy it.

He felt an odd presence as he made his way back to the plaza. Once there, he noticed a young human woman, she was wearing plate armor that seemed to shimmer with a holy light. She had been moving towards the portals when she saw him out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at him for a few seconds then took the portal she had been standing in front of to Darnassus. Whist puzzled over the look of the woman for a moment and couldn't help but wonder if that was a friend of his sister Arlya, the paladin that he had heard her talk about.

"Hm, if she is in Darnassus for any amount of time, I may have to ask about that. I should warn Arlya about the rogue Forsaken too," Whist spoke to himself as he made his way down the stairs to the portal. He touched the glowing gateway, the familiar tightness in his body seemed to squeeze the air out of him as he was whisked to the Moon Temple in front of the central fountain that he knew all too well, as he was released from the teleportation spell, he almost collided with the paladin he had seen moments before.

"Hey! Watch it!" Whist snapped at the bulky metal that he just slammed into. Callina spun around and stared at him with a grim look on her face and glared at him with furious blue eyes.

She hissed at him, "Quiet elf, there's something very wrong here." Slowly, the paladin turned her attention away from Whist again and her gaze made its way up the ramp to where the priestesses of Elune where. Carefully, she motioned to the Hunter and Whist followed. He quietly drank the potion of truth his Shan'do had given him. He felt its power working.

'This is obviously a potion that Rhonin made.' He thought to himself. It tasted sweet, like fresh picked berries on an early spring day. As they ascended ramp Whst watched the priestesses as they greeted the paladin warmly. She discreetly returned the welcomes but kept her mind fixated on the evil presence she had sensed before.

Callina's heightened sense darkness within the temple led her to the highest tier within the interior of the temple where High Priestess Whisperwind. As they approached the tier, Callina bowed before the Priestess that stood on the outer reaches of the circle that Tyrande was in. In clumsy but passable Darnassian, she spoke low, "Pardon this intrusion Priestess, but i fear that the High Priestess is in grave danger."

Whist was surprised that this human was able to speak so well in Darnassian. It sounded rough, as if she hadn't practiced for awhile, but it seemed that she had worked hard to be able to communicate in the native tongue of the Night Elves. As his thoughts trailed off for only a second until he was brought back by the voice of the High Priestess greeting him.

"Whist! What excellent timing! I see you also brought Callina, Arlya has told me so much about you!" High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind moved to embrace him and he gently returned it. Glad that she was still alive and well.

"I want you to meet the newest Ambassador from the Kirin Tor!" Whist exchanged a questioning glance with the paladin as Tyrande turned away to pull forward a beautiful young human who could not be more than an Adept right out of the academy.

"My lady, im not sure about any..." Whist looked back at Lady Whisperwind and his eyes felt as though someone had just stabbed them. This caused him to blink several times and when his eyes opened for the last time, he didn't see the Adept, but rather a forsaken. His right hand twitched and a silver throwing knife appeared in his palm.

"Paladin, protect her!" Whist yelled as he threw himself between the forsaken and the priestess. bringing the knife up, he stabbed the Forsaken in the chest before pushing it back against the railing of the balcony. With the knife sticking out of the chest of the undead, its mouth opened wide with mocking laughter. Whist's hand twitched again and another knife appeared, this one flew true as he threw it into the open mouth of the undead.

The laugh was cut short with a gurgling of blood dripping down its throat as Callina rushed forward, her body engulfed by light as she weaved together a hammer of pure righteousness above the abomination before them. Thrusting her hand out, she clenched her hand into a fist which caused the hammer to fall upon her adversary. Its head dissolved into ash as the body stumbled backwards and over the edge of the balcony.

After they heard the thud on the ground below them, Callina twirled and dropped to a knee before the High Priestess. Her left hand rested on the ground, the other on her knee, she spoke in Darnassian, "My sincerest apologies High Priestess, we did not mean to be so rough with you. However, I sense there is still an evil presence somewhere near by." The High Priestess breathed deep and placed a hand on the paladin's shoulder.

"Please, rise Paladin." She said and waiting for Callina to comply. Once Callina was standing, Tyrande continued with slight anger evident in her voice, "Go, seek out those who would dare deceive the High Priestess of Elune and show them the power of the Light!"

"My name is Callina, a member of the Silver Hand and Argent Crusade." Bowing, she turned on her heel strode past Whist and the other priestesses. Whist smiled and nodded to Tyrande and went to follow the paladin. When he caught to her, he gave her a mischievous smile "I am Whist Evermoon, mercenary and bounty hunter."


	11. Chapter 11

The paladin smiled and hurried toward the entrance to the temple, with Whist following close behind. Once she took her first step outside the temple, Callina glanced over her shoulder and asked Whist "This may seem like an odd question, but I was in Coldarra very recently and I saw a night elf who bears a great resemblance to you fleeing the wrath of the Spellweaver."

The anger that burned within the night elf's eyes told her that he had indeed seen the red dragon captured and was apparent that it weighed heavily on him. She spoke quietly "Perhaps we can work together to free her, nothing deserves the fate that the Kirin Tor tells me she has been given."

"I would appreciate that, young paladin."

Cautiously, the two walked around to the edge of the Temple, Callina's sense could tell that the undead were still hiding here. Whist crouched and inspected the ground, slight indentations and scuff marks were the only evidence of recent activity. Looking up at the female paladin as she smiled somewhat maliciously, he heard the young woman chanting under her breath, the words sounded almost familiar.

He watched in awe as nearly invisible bolts of gold tinted light went flying from her and suddenly three more leather clad Forsaken fell out of the trees and fell into clumps onto the ground. The golden tendrils of light slowly and methodically wrapped themselves about the Forsaken assassins and burned the dead flesh, releasing the magic that kept them away from death. Once the bodies had fully turned to ash, Callina sighed in relief, "That's the last of them, I can't sense anymore darkness in the area." She smiled at her companion. "Now let's go find that sister of yours and see what kind of a mess she's working on this time." With that she turned and walked away.

Whist merely stared after the Paladin then chuckled and followed her once again.

The two made their way over small bridges and underneath archways as they walked through the Night Elven capitol of Darnassus. Slowly and methodically they made their way towards the Craftsmen's Terrace where a certain elf had made her shop.

As they walked, Callina spoke to Whist about how she and Arlya had met the year before in the area of Outland called Nagrand. As she continued talking, she mentioned how she had carefully repaired the sword that Arlya had gotten from him after a mutual friend's experiment had gone awry.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait, she broke the sword?" Whist said, just now realizing what Callina had said. Callina nodded slowly, examining his reaction. Apparently she hadn't told him that little detail. He scratched the back of his head beneath the braid and continued. "Well, I guess it's bound to happen when something is used." He side-glanced the paladin that walked beside him, then realization dawned on his face, "Ah! You're the paladin friend that I have heard so much about. Alrya speaks very highly of you."

Callina seemed to hesitate a bit, hoping that her friend hadn't told him everything about her own heritage. She thought back to when she had told Arlya, getting lost in the memory for a mere moment as they walked in silence. Then in a quiet voice, no more than a whisper, she spoke to him again.

"Arlya saved my life once, from someone I'd thought to have been long since dead." As Whist opened his mouth to inquire about more details of the encounter, the pair approached hollowed out tree that had a chimney out one section of it.

There was a single ramp that seemed to flow away from the tree on the side that they approached. There was a sign above the entry way that read "The Mad Mechanical" in pristine Darnassian script. Where the ramp connected to the tree was a low wall that would have come up to Callina's chest. Looking up into the shop, Whist could see almost the whole way through the shop and into the opposite side where a ramp lead up to the second floor.

"I would guess that this is also where she lives..." Whist's comment was cut short by what appeared to be a mechanical cat that ran towards them with a very frantic night elf in pursuit. Her silvery white hair was tied back into a loose makeshift tail and she wore an apron that was once white but many days of handling oil and grease had turned it into a dull gray with splotches of black and small green tinted goggles covered her eyes.

With a grace that should not have been thought possible from someone who had been wearing full plate armor, Callina bent and scooped up the mechanical creation and handed it to the elf with a grin. "So is this the latest mischief you've been up to?"

The elf stopped and looked up at the pair before her. Slowly she stood and then ripped off her goggles. As Arlya realized who they were she squealed and tackled Whist with a hug.

Whist staggered back a bit, he was not quite expecting this sort of reaction from his sister. Callina placed a hand on her hip as she shook her head and laughed at the antics of the siblings.

After a few moments, Arlya let go of Whist and could hardly control her excitement. "Calli! You came too! It's so good to see you again."

The two old friends quickly embraced and the three of them entered into Arlya's cluttered workshop. Once inside, the young night elf rummaged through piles of old experiments and papers that held plans. Several loud crashes and curses later, she located the remote for the mechanical cat that was still squirming in Callina's grasp and powered it down.

As Callina set the mechanical contraption aside, Arlya fumbled with even more piles of papers until she found enough chairs for her guests. Before he sat down, Whist brought out the tea that he had brought from Dalaran.

"I know you can't travel up north, so I brought back a bit of it for you to enjoy." He said with a smile as he presented the gift with a smile. His sister took it and started the water to boil as she added the dried plants and the drink brewed.

Once it was ready, Arlya poured the amber liquid into three mugs and they just sat and enjoyed their tea for several minutes. After some small talk and Callina telling Arlya about her adventures up north, Arlya turned to her brother, she could tell that his mind was elsewhere.

"Shalla'tor is out back. I think she's doing better."

Whist looked up and quickly drained his tea cup and said to the both of them, "If you will pardon me ladies, I need to check on her."

Callina watched Whist retreat from the workshop and turned to Arlya an askance glance "Who's Shalla'tor?"

Arlya lost her normal cheerful demeanor and opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, then shut it and stared in her tea cup. She couldn't look at her friend. Then, without looking up, she spoke softly.

"What you should be asking is, who is she now? But you'll have to ask Whist about that."

Callina sensed that Arlya was not willing to talk about Shalla'tor and who she was. Carefully, she changed the subject and the upbeat version of Arlya returned.

The paladin pulled a bag around from behind her chair set it down with a loud clang between herself and her host. "More supplies so you can work on more..." She waved her hand towards the deactivated cat, "Whatever it is that you work on."

Arlya giggled and started telling her friend about all the different experiments she had been conducting. The elf even pulled plans off of the table behind her and showed the paladin. Callina didn't fully understand the sketches and red marks, but she caught the gist of it from her own smithy training and smiled and listened as Arlya chattered away. The two spoke about Arlya's latest mechanical creations until Whist returned.


	13. Chapter 13

As Whist exited the rear of his sister's workshop in Darnassus, he quickly spotted the animal he was looking for. On the far side of the grassy open area, a dark, furry creature with gray spots along its sides and back lay with its head curled around and resting on its tail. As Whist approached, a low, rumbling growl emanated from the creature.

"Chi, its me...," he whispered softly as he approached slowly. "Don't you remember? Can't you fight this curse?" He reached out his hand to rest it on his companion's shoulder when fire-red eyes and glimmering white fangs opened and snapped at him. Pulling back he pushed himself off the ground and landed a few feet away.

"Chi, what's wrong with you? Why are you still acting like this?" He stood and spread his arms, "Again, if you feel that I have failed you as a master and a companion, strike me down. I won't blame you, and neither will anyone else."

The creature stood, staring at him with her glowing crimson eyes. A long scar ran down her side. A low growl came from her throat again as her teeth came to bare. Whist thought back to that time many years ago when he was just a young hunter and his companion, Chi, was barely older than a cub. They had been out hunting for his mother. She was ahead of him in the forest when he was attacked by a group of nightsabers, a feline that was indigenous to Teldrassil. They had surprised him because he was not too adept at tracking beasts yet. They had attacked his bow first and broken it. As he lay bleeding from several claw slices to his chest and arms his companion returned.

He never knew what the exchange was between Chi and the other leonine warriors, but he knew she was given a choice—to slay this elf where he lay, this elf who had taken her from her den when she was a cub, this elf who had raised her among others of his kind, but not her own, or to remain with him. Whist remembered her breath as she loomed over him, ready to take his life. The words that he had said rang through his head. He had met her gaze, but didn't show anger or hatred. Rather, he showed remorse and sadness. It was at that moment, that the bond between hunter and beast was forged into an unbreakable companionship. That moment when Chi protected her master and remained with him.

Being brought out of his memories, Whist fell to the ground before his companion, "Be rid of me, if that is what you truly want." As she approached him, he closed his eyes to her. Chi got close enough to his face that he could feel the heat that her breath carried from her nostrils. Whist was ominously aware of her low menacing growl as the feline inspected the elf who was submitting himself to her will. After several moments of circling and smelling him, she could find no hint of fear.

Slowly, the growl faded away and her forehead pushed against his. Tears welled in Whist's eyes as his arms fell back to their position at his sides. He moved his head back and forth to rub the fur between her eyes. Chi backed away and sat before him as he regained his composure.

"The Red Dragon flight has asked that I go into the Nexus after Keristrasza, and while I am glad you are ok, I don't think you are ready." Chi grunted as Whist continued speaking, "Your wound still isn't completely healed, nor do I think it will ever fully heal. But you need your rest. Don't worry, I'll have Redd and Kenada with me." He reached out and scratched her head, "You remember them, don't you?"

For the first time since they had been to Zul Drak over a month ago, Whist heard the voice of his companion inside his head. "I remember a female warlock who thought it was funny to set my tail on fire and a kind paladin who loves her, despite their varying choice of professions."

Whist chuckled at her description of each and nodded. "You will be safe with them, I am confident. Plus, your kin has some things that will help ensure your safety."

Chi stood and nudged his chin with her nose. "Go back inside, I have a feeling that Arlya will not be able to contain herself much longer." Whist chortled and stood. With Chi close behind, he climbed back up the ramp. When he entered the workshop, his sister was there working on something that was plated in a violet casing.


	14. Chapter 14

Her back was towards the entrance that Whist was coming in and Callina, obviously very comfortable around Arlya, was sitting with her feet up on a workbench and her eyes close as the two were speaking. Arlya was saying "So what has the Highlord of the Argent Crusade had to say about you? Having a living Barov among paladins must ruffle some feathers."

Callina chuckled and said "It's certainly made things interesting, though only the superiors of the Order really know. Lord Fordring has spoken with me himself and trusts me well enough. Most of the others in the Order don't..." At this, Callina opened her eyes and saw Whist staring at her. Her feet dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"What are you working on Arlya?" he asked as he approached her from behind and peered over her shoulder, she jumped and whirled around.

Arlya spoke quickly, hoping that her brother hadn't heard the comment about Callina, "Whist! You're back earlier than I thought".

"Chi insisted that I come back inside." He ran his fingers over the metal plating of the weapon she had been working on. "What is this?" Arlya shook her head and turned back around to the gun.

"It's the Nesingwary 4000, a gun developed by Nesingwary himself! I have a friend in his expedition that sent me the schematics." She assembled the few pieces that were scattered about her bench and held it up. "It has a magical clip that can automatically sort and hold up to 200 shells of ammunition. Much nicer than that six-shot manual load you have now." She handed it to her brother who examined it as the trained warrior he was. He pulled it up to his shoulder and peered down its plated barrel.

"The barrel looks a little small..." Whist stated as he continued to look over the new weapon.

"Yes, that is an unfortunate side effect of the magical clip." Arlya turned around and snatched a bullet that was rolling across her bench freely. "It only takes standard Frostbite Bullets. It was kind of a trade off with the Kirin Tor in order to get the enhancements needed to hold the ammunition." Obviously excited, Arlya then scurried across her messy workshop, scrolls and open schematics flying about the room as she searched for something. Callina almost tumbled from her perch as her friend seemingly plunged head first into the pile that was behind the paladin.

"What are you looking for?" Callina asked, her eyes scanning the debris for something that might be what the night elf was searching for.

"It should be...right about..." Then she stood bolt upright holding a silver tube that was attached to what looked like the handle of a gun. "Here!" She then went over to her brother and traded the violet gun for the smaller, less elegant weapon. Turning it over in his hands, Whist noticed that the barrel was much larger. However, it had a single-load compartment. It appeared almost like the Mark "S" Boomstick that had been developed by the Gnomes.

"What is this?" he finally asked.

"This, my dear brother, is the Mark "A" Boomstick, developed by yours truly!"

"In that case, I don't want it!" he teased. Arlya punched her sibling lightly on the shoulder as she explained and Callina finally smiled at the siblings' antics.

"When I realized that you would not be able to use my special bullets in the new Nesingwary 4000, I developed this more compact assault cannon that can fire one of the explosive shells with no trouble." She then pulled a leather harness off the wall. "I also had this made for you…it's a new harness for all your weapons. It's designed to hold the Nesingwary 4000 across the small of your back, along with five extra clips around your hips." She rolled it over in her hands and continued, "As well as the Mark "A" Boomstick on the on right leg with various slots for the shells and your throwing knives on the left."

Then she quickly put the harness down and went to the far wall where a sword hung. Its dark hilt and blade were outlined with silver engravings and ancient Elvin words. "It also has a slot for this…I know that this is the real reason you came back here."

Arlya handed the sword to her brother and stepped back. "I can't read the engraving, but I will always remember what you said when you passed this blade on to me."

As she ran her fingers down the silver markings on the blade she spoke softly, "With Silver Light to hold me and Nature to cradle me, I shall forever be vigilant to defend that which I believe. Elune's Light."

She looked up into her brother's eyes, "Whist, I know that you will do what is needed and what is right."

As Whist took the blade from his sister he handled it expertly, feeling its balanced edge as he flicked it from hand to hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Suddenly, a bell rang out from the forward part of the shop and Arlya gasped, the sound obviously startling her. She politely excused herself and went through the door to the forward part of the shop. As soon as his sister was through the doorway, he twirled the sword around and held it extended out, the tip just grazing the skin at Callina's neck.

"Talk." He stated firmly, when he saw the confuse look on her face he elaborated with a bit of sarcasm. "How is it that my sister is friends with a Barov...the family who sold themselves to the lich king for immortality in his service?"

Callina's eyes widened in surprise, and said in a trembling voice "So you heard that part of the conversation, did you?" The paladin began to rise but Whist kept the point on its mark and forced her to sit back down.

"Speak! Give me a reason to not slay you right here!"

Very carefully, Callina took a deep breath, got control of herself and said to Whist and in a cold, authoritative voice "Take that sword, the one I repaired by the way, off my neck and I will explain".

Whist growled, "Only if you bleed red like the rest of us!" He then thrust the sword forward and grazed the side of her neck, slicing deeper than it would have appeared. Crimson blood flowed out of the wound and down the metal of the sword. Whist then retracted the blade and pulled a bundle of bandages from his pouch and tossed it to the woman. "Clean yourself up, and explain."

He then maneuvered to a nearby stool and sat down, snatching a large cloth that was blotched with grease and began to clean his sword. His face stern, unimpressed with his sisters choice in companions.

Callina threw the bandages back at Whist with a glare and used one of her minor healing spells to stop the blood flow. She pulled a cleaning cloth out of her pack and started cleaning the blood off her neck and armor before she spoke to Whist. "That really was unnecessary; you have nothing to fear from me. The Barov name is nothing to me but a stigma. My father, Alexi, was a fool who wanted power and did not care how he got it. My mother and siblings followed him blindly. I left the House before it fell, taken by Prince Arthas and Lord Uther to Stormwind to train as a paladin". She stood up and looked in one of the mirrors on Arlya's wall and said with an exasperated sigh "You've managed to do something no one else had", turned to him and showed a small scar on the side of her neck.

Whist let loose a small chuckle when she showed him the scar. Holding up the sword as if to inspect it, he spoke firmly as if he was a figure of authority.

"This isn't an ordinary sword, I'm sure you noticed that when you repaired it in Nagrand." He finished wiping the black metal of the blade before he continued, "This sword was forged in the moonwell located at the heart of Teldrassil and has the blessing of both Elune and the Sons of Cenarious."

Just then there was a crashing sound and a yelp then silence. Whist and Callina stared at each other until Arlya and a robed Dreanei walked through the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

As Arlya moved to the front of the workshop she saw Lavvi fingering some of the magical enhancement equipment that was on the far wall away from the doorway to the rear of the workshop. The young elf smiled and walked up next to the mage.

"See anything that tickles your fancy?" She questioned in her best professional voice. Lavvi chortled as she pulled a pair of azure gemmed fingerless gloves off of the table and slipped them over her hands.

"What do these babies do?" The dreanei asked as the large blue gem began to glow slightly.

"Ah, you have a good eye. This glove draws magical energy directly from the air and transfers it to the wearer, quite useful for an up-coming battle mage." Lavvi smiled and turned to face the shop keeper.

"And how would a shop keeper come into the knowledge of such matters?"

Arlya feigned a look of shock and pain before she responded, "You don't think I just sit here and twiddle my thumbs do you?" Lavvi laughed and embraced Arlya tightly.

"Its good to see you old friend." The mage said softly.

"You as well."

The two friends released each other and Lavvi inspected the gloves again. "How do these work?"

"When a spell is cast, the Magical power of the gem is diminished a bit because it restores the power that you used to conjure the spell. Then the gem absorbs any available power that is in the air to recharge itself."

"Sounds pretty handy." She then stopped inspecting the gloves, leaning on a shelf she looked her friend square in the face. "You wouldn't happen to know any Night Elf men that have a silver braid, do you?" At the quizzical look of the Elf's face she continued. "There was a particularly rude elf who shoved me out of his way when he was leaving the Violet Citadel, all I remember was that he was with Vereesa and that he had a silver braid.

Before Arlya could answer, the shelf that Lavvi was leaning on collapsed with a loud crash. Lavvi yelped as items from the shelf tumbled onto her. Arlya quickly grabbed her friends hand and pulled her out of the settling merchandise. They both laughed and then comprehended what Lavvi had said only a moment before. She grew angry and pulled the blue alien behind her as she went through the doorway to the rear of the workshop.

Just then there was a crashing sound and a yelp then silence. Whist and Callina stared at each other until Arlya and a robed Dreanei walked through the doorway. Arlya had her arms crossed and said in a voice full of irritation "He's in here, with a friend." Arlya's voice trailed off as she caught sight of Callina, still holding the bloody cleaning rag in her hand. Arlya paled a bit and cried "Calli! What happened?"

Callina glanced at Whist and with her voice dripping with sarcasm said "Oh nothing, your brother and I were just…discussing my family name. I get the feeling he believes I'm not fit company for his dear sister." She wadded up the cloth, stuffed it back in her bag and said to Arlya and Lavvi "If you two will pardon me, I have some business to attend in Darnassus, I'll be at the Temple."

Without even looking at Whist, Callina slipped out the doorway, leaving the two siblings and the Lavvi all staring at each other.

After Callina left the workshop Arlya glared at her brother. Her anger boiling over, "You have a lot to answer for!" When he didnt meet her gaze but kept his own on the sword he was cleaning, Arlya grabbed the hilt and pulled the weapon away from him.

"First you shove Lavvi while she is meeting with Rhonin, whom she idolizes, and then you scar Callina, literally!"

Whist finally looked up and saw the Dreanei standing there. Her short blue hair and glowing eyes seemed to cackle as she appeared to be remembering his rude behavior in Dalaran. Before he could speak, though, Arlya continued.

"I had originally asked Callina here under the guise of giving me supplies in order to ask her to assist you with your endeavors into the Nexus!"

Lavvi's face then dramatically changed when her friend mentioned the Nexus. She then pointed to Whist, "You aren't...Whist, are you?"

"One and the same!" Arlya snapped, "And my inconsiderate brother!"

The Dreanei mage then buried her face into the palm of her one hand and let out an exasperated sigh. "Rhonin has assigned me to assist you on your mission into the Nexus as part of my training."


	17. Chapter 17

A surprised look washed over Arlya's grease covered features, "What?!" She then looked from her brother to her friend then back again. "All my friends have congregated around you Whist! You know that?"

Whist then stood abruptly, almost knocking his sister over. "I will choose who goes with me and who doesn't." He glared down at his sister and then at the mage. "And I most certainly don't need a Barov brat or a mage whelp. Where I am going I need people that I know I can trust to do what I need."

Lavvi hissed at him before she spoke, "I certainly dont want to be around someone who attacks women when they are considered friends and guests of the host of whose home you are in."

Whist took a few steps towards Lavvi and spoke softly, "A quick mind and a smooth tongue will not defeat your enemies. Only skill, power, and lots of luck." He then turned to walk out through the front of the workshop, but stopped when he heard his sister call out his name. He glanced over his shoulder at her, a determined look on her face.

"You will take Lavvi with on this mission, you will also apologize to Callina and ask her to assist you, as a favor to me." Whist turned to look at her, almost slightly amused. "If you dont, then I dont ever want to see you around here again. You can take Chi and live in the wilds for all I care. I wont supply you with your equipment anymore."

By this time, Whist let a grin play across his face for a second before speaking. "Alright, little sister, I'll take Lavvi with me. But only because Rhonin assigned her to." With that, he turned and left.


End file.
